The goal of this application is to competitively identify clinical sites to conduct clinical trials for female pelvic floor disorders. This application from the University of Pennsylvania with Lily Arya MD, MS (Epidemiology) as Principal Investigator demonstrates our research plan for a new treatment for urge urinary incontinence, myofascial physical therapy. This potentially effective and safe method will greatly enhance treatment choice and improve the quality of life of women with urge urinary incontinence. This application outlines our extensive experience with similar large multi-center clinical trials. We highlight our ability to recruit and maintain subjects in female pelvic floor disorder clinical trials, noting we have been one of the leading recruitment centers in the nation for similar trials. We have often been able to recruit a greater number of subjects than our original estimates. The facilities at the University of Pennsylvania are supportive and outstanding. Our existing research unit and personnel has continuously demonstrated highly successful management of large clinical trials with outstanding organization, attention to detail and compliance with Good Clinical Practice, federal regulations and local Institutional Review Boards. Dr. Arya is an active researcher in the field of health measurement for pelvic floor disorders and she has successfully conducted a number of clinical trials in women's health. Specifically, she and her team of co- investigators and staff have been actively involved in surgical and non-surgical trials for urinary incontinence. She will bring significant expertise regarding study design and health measurement research to the Pelvic Floor Disorders Network. She leads a team of co-investigators who have a track record of collaborative clinical and translational research. We feel that the combination of a high quality personnel, experience in the research area, ability to recruit, and outstanding management and organization will contribute to a high likelihood of successful completion of this and future trials of treatment methods of pelvic floor disorders. RELEVANCE: The University of Pennsylvania has the expertise, infrastructure and experience to be a significant contributor to the Pelvic Floor Disorders Network. The proposed study, to investigate the efficacy of a new treatment for urge urinary incontinance, will improve quality of life of women with urge incontinence and result in considerable savings of health care resources.